


remember that you're not alone

by AmericanCanada



Series: The Offical TBJAE AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bromance, Group Chat Fic, Group chat, M/M, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, tbjae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanCanada/pseuds/AmericanCanada
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots from my fic,the beginnings just another end!From silly group-chat games, to one-on-one conversations, to "what if..."s, there are so many things going on in the background.





	1. don't get me started!

**Author's Note:**

> hey so after some careful deliberation (and rereading part of one of my drabbles on tumblr) I've decided to finally make a second part to tbjae, and create a new ao3 story full of random drabbles!!
> 
> the first few "chapters" have already been written and posted to my [tumblr](https://undadasea.tumblr.com), however as i write more, they will be posted here instead. but expect the first 4 or so chapters to be up really quickly!
> 
> please feel free to leave requests! while I won't be able to do some (due to possible spoilers, among other things) i would love to know what you guys want to see! some ideas of what to request:  
> -a certain scene from someone else's perspective  
> -group-chat shenanigans  
> -one-on-one conversations
> 
> anyway, i think that's it! please enjoy !

_**hamsteroverlord:** hey guys, who’s up????_  
_**katsucky:** me_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** i knew that kat i’m right next to you_  
_**vitenka:** i’m here!_  
_**demon-cat:** what do you want mom_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** .._  
_**hamsteroverlord:** no snow? no vf??_  
_**katsucky:** doesn’t appar so_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** alrught so!!_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** i found this awesome game and i wanan play it with you_  
_**vitenka:** oh no_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** it’s really fun!! promise!!!!_  
_**demon-cat:** just spit it out_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** ok so it’s called ‘don’t get me started’ and basically_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** you’re given a subject and you have to go on a long rant about it_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** usually badm but it can be good too_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** so you’re all in?_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** good_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** i’ll start_  
_**demon-cat:** NO ONE SAID YES????_  
_**vitenka:** ok but lbr who is going to say no?_  
_**demon-cat:** …_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** i thought not!!_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** so_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** someone give me a random subject_  
_**demon-cat:** um,, hats_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** edfg wtf ok_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** oh my GOD do not get me started on HATS. they’re so WEIRD. like why the fuck woul you reate a hat?? what good does it do??? keep the rain off you? umbrella! keep the sun out of your eyes? sunglasses!! cover a bald spot? wig!!!! there is literally NO REASON for hats that cannot be covered by other things that already exist. and have you ever really LOOKED at a hat? they ugly. look at them. rims? really? who told you that was a good idea. beanies? ah yes, everyone wants the blood flow to their brains cut off. fuck hats._  
_**vitenka:** … wow._  
_**demon-cat:** um_  
_**vitenka:** just wow_  
_**katsucky:** damn mom, the amount of bullshit in that paragraph_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** :D_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** ok! now it’s vit’s turn!!_  
_**vitenka:** what_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** and your subject iisssss_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** sweaters!_  
_**vitenka:** wait_  
_**katsucky:** there is no waiting with mom just accept it and go_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** go!_  
_**vitenka:** oh boi_  
_**demon-cat:** >:D_  
_**vitenka:** don’t get me started on sweaters. i fucking LOVE sweaters. of all types. you can’t go wrong with a sweater. pastell pink sweater with skinny jeans? fucking adorable. oversized sweater w/ a skirt? sign me the fuck up. they come in all styles too, over-sized, crop top, off the shoulder. they even have christmas sweaters!! sweaters!! for christmas!!!! and some of them light up!!! like hot damn a boy in a sweater?? he owns my heart._  
_**hamsteroverlord:** kat wears sweaters all the time ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_  
_**katsucky:** OMG MOM SHUT UP_  
_**vitenka:** kat u own my heart_  
_**demon-cat:** omg pls canwe move on_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** yup!_  
_**katsucky:** ;A;_  
_**vitenka:** illyyyy_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** okay vit pick either kat or dc and give them a subject_  
_**katsucky:** ily2 >//< _  
_**vitenka:** ok i pick my one and only!!_  
_**vitenka:** kat!!!_  
_**vitenka:** you must rant about~_  
_**demon-cat:** omg stop dragging it out_  
_**vitenka:** shut up dc ur like 3_  
_**vitenka:** snails!!_  
_**katsucky:** snails??_  
_**vitenka:** S N A I L S !!_  
_**demon-cat:** fuck u i am 14_  
_**katsucky:** okay, just… don’t get me started on snails. they are slimey and adorable!! they carry! their homes!! MOBILE HOMES!!! can you believe that?? they’re so much smarter than humans, figuring out mobile homes WAYYY before people did. they have v big brains. and if they’re so smart, do you think there are different types of snurches, like people? like snaptists? snethodists? snatholics? or do they all go to the same snurch? and do you think different types of snails can talk to each other? like can sea snails talk to garden snails or do they speak different languages?_  
_**demon-cat:** damn kit-kat_  
_**vitenka:** wow._  
_**hamsteroverlord:** beautiful. really compelling arguements. 190445/10_  
_**vitenka:** you didn’t grade mine ;o;_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** you aren’t in college, being graded on your reports and essays_  
_**vitenka:** fair point_  
_**demon-cat:** damn boi_  
_**katsucky:** alright, dc, that leaves you!_  
_**demon-cat:** aw crap_  
_**katsucky:** your subject is Trees._  
_**demon-cat:** oh my gOD DO NOT GET ME STARTED ON FUCKING T R E E S. they’re such an annoyance like hello!! i'mn trying to look at the sky!! get outta the fuckin way!!!!!! they CONSTANTLY destroy stuff, too. always falling over on houses and powerlines. those asshats, always cutting out my phone connection. i have places to be, jerkface!! i cannot drive, i need my phone!!! it’s not even like we need them, right? pollen, oxygen, everything is created by other plants. except maybe paper but in this day and age who needs paper anyway?? just use your computer or smth. like hell, i hate trees._  
_**katsucky:** a good rant_  
_**vitenka:** damn dc_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** good points. strong arguments. 94857/10._  
_**vitenka:** ?!??!??! MOM_  
_**demon-cat:** in school, bitch_  
_**katsucky:** get on our level B)_  
_**vitenka:** i’m done with you all._

**_vitenka has signed off_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link to the original tumblr post!](https://undadasea.tumblr.com/post/172494571632/tbjae-dont-get-me-started)


	2. you need to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a cute victuuri conversation

_**Private message between ; katsucky & vitenka** _   
_Sent at: 4:43pm_   
_**vitenka:** ok but i’m just saying that if you really want your dog to listen to you, treats are the way to go_   
_Sent at: 7:51pm_   
_**katsucky:** hon, i don’t think it works that way from across the globe_   
_**vitenka:** sure it could!!_   
_**vitenka:** just get your family to give him a treat when you give an order_   
_**katsucky:** holy shit vit it’s like,,_   
_**katsucky:** 3 in the morning!!!!_   
_**katsucky:** WHY ARE YOU UP??????????????_   
_**vitenka:** oh wow is it that late already????_   
_**katsucky:** YES_   
_**katsucky:** GO TO BED_   
_**vitenka:** buuuuuuut_   
_**vitenka:** kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat_   
_**vitenka:** i’d rather be up talking to you (^♡``)_   
_**katsucky:** ok first off_   
_**katsucky:** WHY DOES THAT EMOTICON LOOK LIKE VICTOR FUCKIN NIKIFOROV_   
_**katsucky:** second, that’s v v sweet omggg (/□＼)・゜_   
_**katsucky:** third, you need your sleep !!_   
_**vitenka:** bc i knew it owuld have some sorta affect on yoU~_   
_**vitenka:** and also who needs sleep_   
_**vitenka:** sleep is fake_   
_**vitenka:** you r real_   
_**vitenka:** i pick you! <3_   
_**katsucky:** dfvgbh (⁄ ⁄^⁄ᗨ⁄^⁄ ⁄)_   
_**vitenka:** pluuuuus you’re still respnding!!_   
_**vitenka:** which mean syou like talking to me too!!!!_   
_**vitenka:** wow that’s gay, kat_   
_**katsucky:** hey you’re the one who said you’d rather talk to me than sleep_   
_**katsucky:** if anyone’s gay it’s you_   
_**vitenka:** i won’t deny it~_   
_**katsucky:** but seriously you need to sleep sweetheart, at least a little bit_   
_**vitenka:** hgggggggnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_   
_**vitenka:** fine…._   
_**vitenka:** but only for you!!_   
_**katsucky:** yeah XD_   
_**katsucky:** go sleep u nerd_   
_**vitenka:** i loooooove you! (灬♥ω♥灬)_   
_**katsucky:** love you too ❤⃛ヾ(๑❛ ▿ ◠๑ )_   
_**katsucky:** goodnight dork_   
_**vitenka:** goodnight, my love!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [link to the original tumblr post!](https://undadasea.tumblr.com/post/172699115447/tbjae-you-need-to-sleep)


	3. how do i fix this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuri is maybe, possibly, sort of, kind of, a little bit, MAYBE concerned about victor

_**yuri(me):** um… victor?_   
_**yuri(me):** are you okay?_   
_**yuri(me):** you were kinda off at practice_   
_**old man #2:** hmm not really ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_   
_**yuri(me):** what happened????_   
_**old man #2:** just_   
_**old man #2:** you know how mom was talking about how kat sometimes has “days”?_   
_**old man #2:** its like that_   
_**yuri(me):** oh_   
_**old man #2:** yeah_   
_**yuri(me):** is like that or was like that?_   
_**old man #2:** …._   
_**old man #2:** is._   
_**yuri(me):** victor…_   
_**old man #2:** i’ll be fine_   
_**yuri(me):** what can i do to help tho?_   
_**old man #2:** idk if there is anything that can help, yura :/_   
_**yuri(me):** hmmm…._   
_**yuri(me):** [youtube.com](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMhw5MFYU0s)_   
_**yuri(me):** [youtube.com](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHAc3_MEjgQ)_   
_**yuri(me):** [youtube.com](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbP2N1BQdYc)_   
_**old man #2:** what are you doing???_   
_**yuri(me):** [youtube.com](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHH6hIc2GyE)_   
_**old man #2:** what are these links???_   
_**yuri(me):** they are my attempt at making you feel better ok??_   
_**yuri(me):** idk how depression actually works_   
_**yuri(me):** but from what ’ve read about it_   
_**yuri(me):** (and yes shut up i did read about it so what maybe i care a little bit)_   
_**yuri(me):** friends and laughing helps some???_   
_**yuri(me):** maybe???_   
_**yuri(me):** so have some videos from my personal playlist ig_   
_**yuri(me):** sorry i only have one video about dogs_   
_**old man #2:** .._   
_**old man #2:** yura…_   
_**old man #2:** thats so sweet of you_   
_**old man #2:** honestly i’m a little shocked_   
_**old man #2:** and also not shocked bc the one video about dogs you sent was dogs hurting themselves_   
_**old man #2:** and i’m laughing but alsothe poor puppies!_   
_**yuri(me):** but i got you to laugh!_   
_**yuri(me):** i call that an accomplishment!!!_   
_**old man #2:** ha,you did_   
_**old man #2:** thank you yura_   
_**yuri(me):** …_   
_**yuri(me):** your welcome_   
_**yuri(me):** idiot_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, all of the links yuri sent are real links, and yes, they do lead to funny cat/dog videos. i had to be rEALISTIC
> 
> [link to the original tumblr post!](https://undadasea.tumblr.com/post/172847732377/tbjae-how-do-i-fix-this)
> 
> also; should i put a general timeline for each of the drabbles as to where, about, they would fit into tbjae??


	4. "What if...?" #1: what if Phichit and Victor met up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and Victor discuss things, and then more happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyoo this is the first "What if...?" just as a note; remember that this is just a what if! unlike the other drabbles, this is not canon to tbjae, it was just me messing around.
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy !!

Phichit blinked at the notification on his screen. 

"vitenka set you a private message!"

Victor never speaks to him though, not directly. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. If Victor was sending him a message, it must be important, right? So ignoring it would be wrong, right? And anyway, it wasn't like they didn't talk ever, just... It was always done in the group chat, or if Phichit stole Yuuri's phone. 

With weary movements and a sideways glance at Yuuri on the couch next to him, he clicked it. 

_**~Private messages between ; hamsteroverlord and vitenka~** _  
_**vitenka:** uhhhh hey phi?_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** ..... yes?_  
_**vitenka:** so like,, I had this thought_  
_**vitenka:** and I was wondering if you could help me with smth_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** I'm not going to kill anyone. But other than that, sure, what is it?_  
_**vitenka:** have people asked you to kill before??? _  
_**vitenka:** no wait nvm don't answer that_  
_**vitenka:** ok so where IN GENERAL in the us do you and yuuri live?_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** northeast-ish_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** ..... whyyy???_  
_**vitenka:** bc i may or may not be in that area soon???_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** HOLY SHIT_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** ARE YOU TAKING THIS WHERE I THINK YOU'RE TAKING THIS BC ISTG YOU'D BETTER BE_  
_**vitenka:** if you think I'm taking it to "I'm gonna be near you so like,, wanna meet up?" Then you'd be correct _  
_**hamsteroverlord:** YUURI IS GONNA F L I P_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** WA I T_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** LET'S NOT TELL HIM_  
_**vitenka:** ??????_  
_**vitenka:** but I wanna see him too!!!!_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** and you will_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** I'm just saying let's,, surprise him ;)))_  
_**vitenka:** oooohhhhhh_  
_**vitenka:** I've got you now ;)_  
_**vitenka:** so what's the plan?_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** well.... _

~*~*~*~

The plan was simple, really. By "soon" Victor had meant "I'm on a plane right now" so Phichit had told Yuuri that one of his Thai friends was flying out and had gained use of the car to pick them up while Yuuri "please pretty please" cleaned the guest room. From there, he just had to get Victor and head back. 

Simple, right?

Not so much, Phichit realized, as Victor's plane touched down and he had no idea who he was looking for. 

_**~Private messages between ; hamsteroverlord and vitenka~** _  
_**hamsteroverlord:** we forgot to think about something. idk who I'm looking for. _  
_**vitenka:** oh crap, yeah, me either_  
_**vitenka:** um, how about we meet over by the Starbucks? _  
_**hamsteroverlord:** sure ig?? But there's still lots of people there_  
_**vitenka:** I think you'll know when you see me_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** ????_

Still, he moved over towards the Starbucks and ordered a drink, choosing a spot near the front and keeping his eyes open for anyone familiar. 

And that's when he saw it. A huge-ass mob of people with cameras and phones, making it's way over. 

He squinted his eyes, towards what they were surrounding, and gasped when he saw him. 

Victor. Fucking. Nikiforov. 

Walking towards the Starbucks. 

What the fuuuuuuuck?

Why was he here? Normally, Phichit was up to date on all of Victor Nikiforov's travels via Yuuri, who had mentioned that Victor would be here, in the US, but not HERE HERE. Phichit ducked his head, staring at his drink with wide eyes. 

Okay. So Victor Nikiforov was here, so what? He had a mission. He had to find Victor. Vitenka. Of course, vitenka hadn't really given him much to go off of...

Wait.

NO.

It couldn't be.

Phichit looked back up, looking back towards Victor Nikiforov. There was no way he was vitenka, was there? Then again... vitenka had already been on the plane, he was HERE, his name was Victor, russian, 26... Wow. He feels so stupid. If his theory was right, IF, then Yuuri was going to scream. All that was left to do was test it out.

So, with all of the courage Phichit could muster, he grabbed his drink and walked towards the mob of fans. Victor Nikiforov himself looked as though he was looking for something, eyes jumping between the fans around him, his smile there but strained. He was asking fans questions, but Phichit couldn't hear what.

When he finally got close enough for Victor Nikiforov to notice him, Nikiforov's jaw dropped a little. Over the crowd, he asked "Phichit Chulanont?"

"Vitenka??" Well, he wasn't one for subtle, and there was no better way than to bite the bullet. With the way Victor Nikiforov's eyes widened, either he was offended that Phichit had used a nickname for him, or he knew exactly what was meant. He gestured over to a table in the corner, winking at Phichit and holding a finger up to his lips before he turned back to the fans still asking for autographs and answers. 

Blinking slowly, Phichit made his way to the table Victor Nikiforov had gestured to, head swimming. So... a few things too many at once. Victor Nikiforov knew his name was a very prominent thought, followed by Victor Nikiforov wants to talk to him. And then Victor Nikiforov is (probably) dating his best friend, who happens to be a huge Victor Nikiforov fan. This was fine. Everything was fine. He felt _fine_. No need to freak out that Victor Nikiforov was now making his way to the table, fans finally satisfied. Or left wanting, Phichit really hadn't been paying attention to how, exactly, Victor Nikiforov had escaped the horde of fans, all he knew was that he had somehow. 

"So," Victor Nikiforov started as he sat down, a drink in hand. He took a slow sip before continuing, "I'm assuming since you called me 'Vitenka' despite not being a close friend, that perhaps you _are_ a close friend?"

"If by that you mean I'm hamster overlord, then yes, I'd say we're close friends." Phichit said, feeling slightly uneasy. 

Victor Nikiforov's face broke out in a grin, and immediately Phichit could feel a different aura around him. One that was more... happy? Definitely more relaxed. "Oh, good! Wow, it's kind of funny that we were both in a group chat together, huh?"

Phichit laughed, trying to get himself to relax a little bit more. "It's crazy, is more like. Three skaters in the same anonymous group chat about skating? What are the odds?"

"Yeah, Yura was really shocked to find out I was in the group chat as well."

"Wait-" Phichit froze for a second. "Yura? You mean Yuri Plisetsky, right? He's in the group as well?!"

Victor furrowed his brow, and tilted his head to the side. "Yeah, I thought you had realized that. You did say three skaters. Me, you, and Yura."

"And Yuuri." Phichit added. 

"Yuuri's a skater too?!" Leaned back, his head raised to the ceiling and his eyes narrowed, Victor fell into deep thought for just a moment before sitting back up and leaning across the table towards Phichit. "He wouldn't happen to be Katsuki Yuuri, would he?"

Phichit's jaw dropped. "Y-yeah. He is. How'd you know that?"

"I know every skater." Victor waved. "It just took me a minute to remember that he's your... flatmate, right? Was that right?"

Phichit whistled. "You've done quite the amount of research, wow." Victor grinned with pride. "Speaking of one Katsuki Yuuri, he's still at our apartment, waiting for me to come back with my friend. So, are you ready to, uh... go, I guess?"

"Yeah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohohohohohohohohoohohohohohohoohoo
> 
> me: i'm just going to post the 559 words already written.  
> also me: *accidentally writes more and doubles that* uhhhh whoops
> 
> also this was the last pre-written drabble so if you have sent me a request: thank you ! and if you haven't; now is when i'm gonna start working on them!


	5. shiritorI Isn'T ThaT Terrible....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a HUGE thank you to @k_haruyuki for the wonderful idea!!

_**katsucky:** omg guys_  
_**demon-cat:** no_  
_**katsucky:** ????_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** ????_  
_**vitenka:** ????????_  
_**demon-cat:** idk what you were about to say but i know it’s going to be a question_  
_**katsucky:** how tf did you know that_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** guess again!!_  
_**demon-cat:** is it a game_  
_**demon-cat:** it better not be a game_  
_**katsucky:** it’s a game_  
_**demon-cat:** noooooooooooooo_  
_**vitenka:** omg yurio come on_  
_**demon-cat:** no_  
_**vitenka:** you don’t even know what the game IS_  
_**katsucky:** yeah!_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** yuuri says it’s super fun_  
_**demon-cat:** oh so you don’t know what it is??_  
_**demon-cat:** then maybe_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** !?_  
_**katsucky:** damn yurio._  
_**vitenka:** yura! don’t be rude!_  
_**demon-cat:** last time we played a game that phichit thought up i had to write an entire paragraph about hating trees_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** eritjrhy yeah it was great_  
_**katsucky:** it’s different tho!_  
_**vitenka:** explain the game??_  
_**katsucky:** ok ok it’s called shiritori. it’s a japanese word game and all you do is give a word that begins with the last letter of the word of the person before you_  
_**vitenka:** ???_  
_**katsucky:** ok like an example would be; if i wrote “happy” yurio would have to say a word that starts with y._  
_**demon-cat:** yes?_  
_**katsucky:** then phi would do one that starts with s_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** summer_  
_**vitenka:** and mine would start with r?_  
_**katsucky:** yup!_  
_**vitenka:** hmmm raisin_  
_**katsucky:** and we’d just go on like that! _  
_**katsucky:** tho like,, we all speak different languages so try and keep it limited to english maybe?? _  
_**demon-cat:** alright alright let’s pLaY_  
_**katsucky:** YelloW_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** WherE_  
_**vitenka:** uH EverywherE_  
_**demon-cat:** wtf ElephanT_  
_**katsucky:** TomatoeS_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** SouP_  
_**vitenka:** PotatO_  
_**demon-cat:** OrangE_  
_**demon-cat:** fuck now i’m hungry_  
_**katsucky:** ha, same_  
_**katsucky:** EmersioN_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** wtf yuuri NeveR_  
_**vitenka:** RemembeR_  
_**demon-cat:** vic you never do that lmao_  
_**demon-cat:** ReasoN_  
_**katsucky:** NeaR_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** ReaP_  
_**vitenka:** uH_  
_**vitenka:** UH_  
_**vitenka:** FUCK_  
_**vitenka:** русский_  
_**demon-cat:** fuck u_  
_**demon-cat:** йеллоунайф_  
_**katsucky:** gUYS WHAT_  
_**katsucky:** WHAT IS THAT IN ENGLISH_  
_**vitenka:** it’s something like yellowknife_  
_**katsucky:** ALRIGHT_  
_**katsucky:** EvisceratE _  
_**hamsteroverlord:** YUURI NO_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** EavesdroP_  
_**vitenka:** PrekrasnyY_  
_**demon-cat:** убийца_  
_**katsucky:** vICTOR STOP IT_  
_**katsucky:** UM_  
_**katsucky:** AveragE_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** YUURI ENOUGH WITH THE E’S_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** EageR_  
_**vitenka:** RushinG_  
_**demon-cat:** GunS_  
_**katsucky:** 睡眠_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** YUURI NO_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** YUURI WHY_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** YUURI PLEASE_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** AT LEAST GIVE ME THE ROMANJI_  
_**katsucky:** WHAT IT DIDNT END IN E THIS TIME_  
_**katsucky:** PLUS EVERYONE ELSE WAS DOING IT_  
_**katsucky:** Suimin_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** งีบ / Ngīb_  
_**demon-cat:** this has gotten out of control guys_  
_**katsucky:** YOU STARTED THIS_  
_**vitenka:** actually, yuu, it was your idea_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** yEaH_  
_**katsucky:** fuck u_  
_**demon-cat:** fuck you all are we done now_  
_**demon-cat:** i’ve got homework to do, things to see to, stuff to practice_  
_**katsucky:** omg i didn’t realize you were procrastinating_  
_**hamsteroverlord:** cHILD GET YOUR ASS TO WORK_  
_**vitenka:** YURA YOU DO HAVE STUFF TO DO YOU BETTER FINISH IT_  
_**demon-cat:** i am full of Regret._  
**demon-cat has signed off**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope i didn't mess up the Russian, Japanese, and Thai _too_ bad. it was kind of hard finding matching letters in 4 different alphabets... i tried ^^;
> 
> translations:  
> русский = russkiy = Russian  
> йеллоунайф = yyellounayf = Yellowknife (the capital of Canada's Northwest Territories)  
> Прекрасный = prekrasnyy = beautiful  
> убийца = ubiytsa = killer  
> 睡眠 = suimin = sleep  
> งีบ = ngīb = nap


	6. "What if..." #2: what if Phichit and Victor met up? pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuing the previous "what if...": Victor and Phichit have met, now what about Yuuri?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @ everyone waiting for chapter 21 of tbjae: i'm so sorry, my dumbass brain refused to write anything else so now we have another chapter of this instead of the actual... story..... i promise i'm working on it. 
> 
> and to everyone who wanted this chapter: congrats! you got it!

“This is fine. Everything is fine. This is a normal circumstance. These things happen all the time.”

“Phichit, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yup. I’m fine. Totally fine.”

Phichit stared at the door to his and Yuuri’s apartment, hesitating to open the door. Okay, as much as he had freaked out at first, the strangeness of the situation hadn’t really begun to set in yet until now. The car ride had been… normal. And wasn’t that an interesting thought? He rode for an hour in a car with Victor Nikiforov and it was normal. They had had a normal conversation, laughing as though they had known each other for years, which was not true. They had known each other for months, however. Apparently. 

Beside him, Victor laughed a little. “Then are we going to go inside, Mr. ‘I’m totally fine’?”

“Yup.” Phichit nodded, before letting out a sigh and turning back to Victor. “But before we do, I need to warn you. I know that you already know Yuuri is a huge fan, and an anxious mess. Just… if he runs, don’t chase him. Let him run, let him take his time if he needs it. He’ll come back. Probably.”

“Probably?”

Ignoring Victor, Phichit nodded to himself and opened the door, walking in only a little bit before calling out “Yuuri?”

“Phichit what do you mean by ‘probably’??” Victor whispered behind him, to which Phichit just waved a hand to silence him. 

“In the living room!” Came Yuuri’s reply. Phichit stepped a little further into the house, gesturing blindly for Victor to follow him as he peeked his head around the door frame to the living room to look at Yuuri, who just turned to look at him briefly before turning back to his computer with a roll of his eyes. “Yes, I cleaned. It’s safe for your friend to come in now. Less trash, no dirty laundry, clean dishes, etcetera.”

Phichit let out a small sigh of relief before pulling his head back to face Victor. “Okay, wait here until I call for you.” He whispered and, without waiting for any type of confirmation, walked into the living room to stand in front of Yuuri. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Victor peek around the wall to watch him as he shut Yuuri’s laptop.

“Hey! Phichit, I have to study!” Yuuri shouted, moving to open his laptop again, only for Phichit to close it once more. Now Yuuri was glaring. “Phichit…” He said threateningly. 

“Okay, Yuuri, this is important.”

“My school is important!”

“This is more important!” 

Yuuri crossed his arms in annoyance, leaning back with a huff, and Phichit saw Victor stifle a laugh. “Fine. But make it quick, please, I really do have to study.”

_Oh man…_ Phichit thought to himself, glancing over at Victor quickly and watching him duck back behind the wall again. 

“Okay, so this is gonna sound crazy, but hear me out.”

“Oh God.” Yuuri rolled his eyes. “This better be good.”

“It is, I promise. So the friend I brought home is, um, your friend too. Like, you know him. Well. You know him well. For more than one reason. But, uh, I think I better let hims say hello, because this isn’t the easiest thing to explain.” Yuuri gave him a strange look, turning to look over to the entrance again. “Just, don’t freak out too much, okay? I swear, there is an explanation. You can stop hiding now.”

And yup, just as Phichit had expected, as soon as Victor stepped out from behind the wall with his bright smile, and shining blue eyes, and perfect hair, in all of his glory, Yuuri screamed. Okay, so maybe Phichit wasn’t quite expecting the pitch Yuuri reached, but that was mostly because he didn’t know Yuuri could REACH that pitch. But he did, and then he fell off of the couch and scrambled over to Phichit, grabbing his arm and yanking him closer. 

“Phichit,” Yuuri said in a dangerously low voice, right in Phichit’s ear. “What is Victor Nikiforov doing in our apARTMENT.”

“OW, first of all.” Phichit said, yanking away slightly. “And, well…” He looked at Victor, who looked at him with an amused smile before turning to Yuuri. 

“Hi Yuuri! So, we finally meet.” Victor said, moving as if to take a step forward before seemingly thinking better of it. _Smart._ Phichit thought, knowing by the tight grip on his sleeve that if Victor were to try and get any closer to Yuuri that he would probably make Phichit into a weapon. 

“Finally? Finally. Phichit, what does he mean FINALLY? What did you DO?”

“Well…” Phichit rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before finally pulling fully away from Yuuri and taking a few steps towards Victor, until he was about in the middle. “Katsucky, meet Vitenka. Vitenka, meet Katsucky.”

Silence. Phichit and Victor both watched Yuuri as he looked at Phichit. Then at Victor. Then back to Phichit. Then back to Victor. Then he let out one small, breathless laugh, turned bright red, and then promptly ran to his room and shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave requests for "what if"s, behind the scenes, different povs, random scenes, etc! and visit me on [the blue hellsite](https://undadasea.tumblr.com)! you can leave me asks about the stories, bother me until i update, or just chat, i swear i don't bite ^^

**Author's Note:**

>  **"Don't get me started"** is an improv game I learned a few years ago, and it is really really fun! Playing it with my sisters is what gave me the inspiration to write this <3
> 
> [Link to the original tumblr post!](https://undadasea.tumblr.com/post/172494571632/tbjae-dont-get-me-started)


End file.
